1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control device, a robot, and a robot system.
2. Related Art
From the related art, a robot system which is used in work of gripping, transporting, and assembling a target, such as an electronic component, is known. The robot system includes: a robot including a robot arm having a plurality of arms, and a hand provided at a tip end thereof; an imaging portion, such as a camera; and a control device which controls each of the robot and the imaging portion. In a robot system having such a configuration, for example, the robot performs various types of work with respect to the target with the hand based on an image of the target captured by the imaging portion.
Here, it is necessary to calibrate the imaging portion which acquires a correction parameter for converting a position and a posture on the image of the target captured by the imaging portion into a value in a robot coordinate system so that the robot accurately performs the work with respect to the target based on the image captured by the imaging portion.
For example, in JP-A-8-210816, processing of acquiring the parameter which converts a position on the image into a value in the robot coordinate system by using a robot-visual sensor system (robot system) is described. The robot-visual sensor system described in JP-A-8-210816 includes: a robot including a robot arm and a touch-up hand provided at a tip end thereof; a visual sensor (imaging portion) provided at the tip end of the robot arm; and a calibration tool provided with a plane having three reference points and four reference points.
In the processing described in JP-A-8-210816, first, by bringing the touch-up hand into contact with the three reference points, the position and the posture of the calibration tool in the robot coordinate system are determined. After this, by capturing the four reference points using the visual sensor by driving the robot arm, and by determining the position of the calibration tool in an image coordinate system of the imaging portion, the parameter which converts a position on the image into a value in the robot coordinate system is acquired.
However, in the processing described in JP-A-8-210816, as described above, by bringing the touch-up hand into contact with the three reference points, the position of the calibration tool in the robot coordinate system is determined. In the calibration processing of the related art, in general, since a worker confirms a contact state between the calibration tool and the touch-up hand, differences in determination of the contact state are generated according to a worker. Therefore, it is difficult to determine the position and the posture of the calibration tool with high accuracy.
In addition, there is a problem that it takes a long period of time in determining the position and the posture of the calibration tool in order for the determination of the contact state to be accurately performed by a worker. Therefore, as the number of robots which are calibration targets increases, the problem becomes more serious.